voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Items for Elements
Wind -- Water -- Water Reservoir -- A solid, hollow container worn across the back, which holds up to 50% of your body weight in water. Earth -- Plants-- Soft Pouch -- A soft pouch with a string clasp and a strap for attaching. Can be made of wool/linen/cotton/leather. Seedling Packet -- A packet of 20 seeds for a plant of your choice. Sand -- Sand Reservoir -- A solid, hollow container worn across the back, which holds up to 50% of your body weight in sand. Smoke -- Tinder Box -- A small cardbox of rocks which create sparks when struck, and a clump of flammable material. Critter Attraction -- Telekinesis-- Puzzle Box-- An intricate square box of wood; A puzzle meant to be solved with your telekinetic powers. Projectlies -- A clasp of 4 projectiles. Projectiles can be made of any material but must not exceed half of your body length. Quiver -- For some projectile objects to be carried in. Spirit-- Book of First Aid -- Although it's really for people, learn important tools for first-response medical care. Bandages -- A roll of bandages. Bandages can be linen wraps or gauze wraps. Band-AIDS -- Do cats need these? Combustion: Tinder Box -- A small cardbox of rocks which create sparks when struck, and a clump of flammable material. Firework Paper -- A small kit of some twine and rolled up paper to make your own flash powder bombs. Poison: Neutralizer -- A small alchemy jar filled with a potion that helps negate the affects of your poison, just in case. Acid: Saline -- A small alchemy jar filled with a strong saline wash that helps stop acidic skin necrosis. Frost: MOON Jacket -- Clothing made from a special shiny material that helps trap cold air against your body. Howling Voice: Cough Drops -- In your favorite flavor! Reed -- Blow through the reed to make a horrible death whistle when using some of your voice abilities. Lightning: Metal Trinkets -- A handful of various metal trinkets that can be worn on clothing trim or as jewelry. Temptress Voice: More Cough Drops -- Augh they are so good! Flute -- Blow through the flute to make a flute noise when using some of your voice abilities. Drain: Trinket Kit -- A small chain and some clasps to make your own rune objects or attach them. Metal: Quiver -- For some projectile objects to be carried in. Wooden Handle -- A clasp of empty wooden handles to insert your blades and make them easier to secure. Fire: SUN Jacket -- Clothing made of a special thermal wool that is flame resistant and traps heat to your body. Shapeshifting: Biology Book -- Learn about where to find certain animals and how they live. Anatomy Book -- Study the functions of various organs and tissues of the body. Reaper: Dragging Harness -- A small harness and blanket that can be converted into a makeshift sled for hauling large... objects. Manipulations Illusions: Book of Optical Illusions -- Look at some cool ways to make your eyes hurt. Where's Waldo? -- Find your favorite stripey man. Manipulation Emotions: Book of Psychology -- Learn about the different emotions and how they affect behavior. Philosophy -- Learn the logic of your favorite philosopher!